Disaster
by SozoRyoko
Summary: England is devistated when America is bombed by Laden's allies, while Russia is cold about the situation. This was the last straw for England. Now, all the nations are forced to pick a side, and fight to the death in the war between Russia and England.
1. Chapter 1

**Random thing I started writing the other day :P you don't have to enjoy it, but if you do, I'd appreciate it if you were tp favorite or comment on it :D**

**PS! I GOT THE PARTIAL IDEA FROM THE STORY "WHEN JAPAN SNAPS". I should give the author of that story some credit ^^ you should read that story if you're reading this.**

_Date: September eleventh, 2015_

The nations sat in the axis room, listening to Alfred speak incoherently. You could barely hear his words, for he was stuffing hamburgers in his mouth. Quite a normal thing for the nation to do. Today was "anniversary day" for the disaster he had once long ago, which made his personality today spike. He refused to stop talking. He refused to let the conversations drop. He was terrified. Osama Bin Laden had died by America's hands a few years back, and Alfred knew this meant that Laden's allies would be coming after him. Erthur was also scared, though he wouldn't ever admit it in a thousand years. He had hated seeing Alfred in such horrible condition, and hoped that it'd never happen again. Arthur continued to glance over at Alfred.

"Dude, why do you keep looking at me?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"What are you talking about, you wanker? _I am not!_"

"Yuh huh! You're acting really freaky today, dude. Whats wrong with you?"

This conflict would continue for a while. It happened quite often. As they were fighting, Alfred suddenly stopped talking.

"What? You give up?" Arthur shouted.

"Yeah... O-Okay, Arthur... You win..." America responded in a whisper.

"I win _what? _Do I win your cooperation? Will you stop being so stupid for once in your life?" Arthur yelled.

"Sorry..." Alfred coughed out, leaning against the table.

"_NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NEVER SORRY!" _Arthur screamed, not realizing that he was taking things too far.

"No... Really... It's just..."

"It's just _what?_"

No answer.

That question would never be answered.

That was the last thing Alfred said.

Alfred lost his balance, falling to the ground, blood soaking through his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

"A-Alfred...?" Arthur asked, in a hushed tone.

"..."

"Hah... _Not _funny... Stand up, yo-you git..." Arthur managed to choke out.

"Arthur, quickly!" Wang Yao shouted, pointing to the TV, "Look."

The TV was showing pictures of America getting... Well, basically destroyed. It was gruesome. Arthur looked at the TV and Alfred. Slashes continued to appear on Alfred's body, and Matthew was towering over him.

"Brother... Please... Get up, it's not that bad...! Please..." Matthew was mumbling shakily, trying to convince unconcious Alfred and himself that he was fine.

"Oh, this looks bad," Ivan said, seemingly unaffected.

Arthur looked up at Ivan, resentment in his eyes. Russia just smiled. In what seemed like an instant, Arthur appeared next to Alfred.

"NO!" Matthew was screaming, "ALFRED, YOU'RE THE _HERO!_" His tone lightened, "You can't leave me... The hero never dies... You can't..."

Arthur just stared at Alfred, wishing he could take back his words.

"He's pretty beaten up..." Kiku muttered.

"Oh, this is going to be a tough recovery indeed!" Ivan exclaimed, "Well, you know, if he recovers at all." The last part of Ivan's words were so cold, Arthur snapped.

"IVAN, THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR PATHETIC, WHITTY, COMMENTS! SO KINDLY _SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, _BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Arthur screamed.

"Oh, yes, you _definitely _scare me, Arthur," Ivan retorted, scoffing.

Arthur stood, picked up a glass of water, and flung it in Ivan's direction, the hate burning in his eyes. When the glass reached Ivan, though, it shattered relentlessly against his glove. They both glared at each other for a long time, and it was obvious what it meant.

"You two, This isn't-" Matthew had his words cut off.

"No, Ivan has finally made it clear, I've had it with him," Arthur said, smashing his hand against the table, "So this means war."

**So, I decided to publish two chapters at the same time :3 I'm going to stop calling most of the nations by their human names, though, because it's getting tiring and I keep constantly forgetting ._. Oh, well, If you like this, please don't forget to favorite and comment **


	3. Chapter 3

Disaster P 3

"War?" Ivan asked, amused.

"You heard me." Arthur responded.

With a laugh, Ivan shrugged, "If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get."

So it was official. The war would be declared to the public any minute.

"Well... I'm not going to be a part of this war," Matthew shouted, "I'm going to take care of the bigger picture."

"Bigger picture...?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah..." Matthew said quietly, "While you two focus on this pointless war, I'm tracking down the people who are killing Alfred..."

Arthur was about to object, but he stopped himself, "Okay. But please, if you're going, take Rosa with you," he said. Rosa was the country of Guatemala.

"Yes, Matthew, let me come too," Rosa said. "I want to kill them as much as you do," she continued in a small voice.

Matthew nodded and waved to Rosa for her to follow him. Rosa and Matthew both disappeared out of the room.

"Now... Let's sort out who is on who's side," Arthur exclaimed.

"... I am on Ivan's side..." Wang mumbled.

Kiku stared, horrified, at his brother, "Y-You would choose him over us...?" He said, obviously hurt.

"Yes... I'm afraid that is the case," Wang said, emotionlessly.

Kiku gave him one last horrified glance, then turned stern, "Fine. I am on Arthur's side."

"I am on Ivan's side, along with my brother," Ludwig mumbled.

"I am on Arthur's side," Francis shouted.

"I am on Arthur's side as well..." Toris whispered.

Ivan looked at Toris, "Um... No, no you're not."

Toris looked horridied, "But... But..." He glanced at Feliks, who was simply eating Pocky,

"F-Fine... I suppose I'm on Ivan's side then," Toris continued.

"If he's on Ivan's side, I'm, like, TOTALLY on his side also," Feliks said.

"Sorry, but you're on my side," Arthur hissed.

"UGH. Finee," Feliks shouted.

And so it continued like this. Arthur had claimed the Nordic's. Ivan had claimed all Asian countries except for Kiku. Anna, the Czech Republic, was on Ivan's side. Natalia and Ukraine were on Ivan's side as well. Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano were on Arthur's side. Hercales was on Arthur's side, Sadiq was on Ivan's side, and so on.

The countries rose from their seats.

"Shall we get ready?" Ivan asked, slyly.

"Everyone, gather to your sides, it's time to prepare!" Arthur shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah, you people! Why aren't you reviewing this? You're favoriting, but no reviews? Forgive me for being annoying, but I'd like for reviews! .**

**By the way, this chapter, I'm being lazy and not adding the human names .-.**

As he said the words, everyone fled to their alliances. The countries who were not at the meeting would be heading over as soon as possible, and when they did, the fight would begin. TV's, and radios across the world were playing the news of this war.

_England Alliance_

"This is pointless..." Switzerland mumbled, standing in the middle of a training ground. England slowly walked towards him, his eyes cast down.

"Maybe it is, Swit. Maybe it is," England said with a sigh, "But I don't care either way. Let's face it; Russia was bound to start this eventually."

"..."

"...So you're going to participate?" England asked him.

"I suppose I haven't a choice, now, do I?" Switzerland responded acidicly. He toned his voice down, "I'm only worried that Liechtenstein will hurt herself."

"You and I both know she's stronger than given credit for," England said with a slight smile.

Switzerland chuckled very quietly, and began to load a few of his guns. England was happy that Switzerland decided to participate and choose to be on his side, though he wished that north Korea hadn't joined Russia's side. That would put him at a disadvantage. Also having The Czech Republic on Russia's side might put him at a disadvantage as well. She was usually a quiet and shy person, but was rumored to be deadly. England looked up at the setting sun, in deep thought.

At nightfall, the Nordics arrived. They admitted that they didn't want to do this, but gave in. Norway was the same as The Czech Republic. A quiet person, but rumored to be deadly.

"...When does it begin?" Italy asked, coming out from behind.

"When the tenth bell of the night rings," Norway responded quietly.

"English, please," Romano mumbled.

"TenP.M..." Norway responded, annoyed.

"Much better. All righty then."

Italy smiled a nervous smile. He had convinced everybody that he would be strong, and that he would help them win the battle, but even he was doubting that.

_Russia Alliance_

The Czech Republic stood, uncomfortablly watching the others train. She told the others that she wouldn't reveal her skills until the actual fighting begun, and she was quite determined to keep it that way.

A few hours into training passed, when Lithuania cautiously walked up to The Czech Republic.

"H-Hello... I am Lithuania... You must be the Czech Republic..." He said with a twitching smile.

"...Yes," The Czech Republic said after a while, "But I would prefer it if you called me Cze..."

"Oh... All right, Cze. Do you mind me asking why you would prefer that?" Lithuania asked.

"Actually, yes. I do mind," She mumbled.

"..."

"...Because Czech Republic is an obnoxious name."

"It is?" He asked.

"Very. The name is too damned long..." She muttered, "Cze is a nice, shortened version."

"Oh, I see. Yes, it's a lovely nickname," Lithuania said, happily. Cze nodded.

Russia was sitting in his office, plotting the England alliances' demise, when Belarus walked in.

"Brother, it is almost time," She said, flattening out her dress.

"Wonderful. Alert our allies, now, would you?" Russia asked Belarus in a very monotone voice.

"Of course," Belarus said, smiling. She turned around and shot out of the room. When she reached the allies, she sneered.

"You all have thirty minutes to gather up your stuff and head out. Don't forget to look nice. You want to make a first impression before you die, right?" She asked, heartlessly.

Cze shot a dirty look at Belarus. She had never liked her. Not since that one day when they were younger.

"Now, now, Cze. Don't you dare insult me," Belarus said, speaking in a baby voice. "I can have you dead in under a second."

"Ha!" Cze laughed, "I would like to see you try."

"If you manage to survive this war, which I highly doubt, I'll show you," Belarus hissed.

Cze smiled at Belarus, "I'm sure you will try. But, when you beg for your life, you will see that you are as strong as a feather."

Belarus looked at Cze with horror, that slowly rose into hatred. "Well we'll just have to see, wont we?"

"That is correct."

With that, Belarus spun around, and stormed away.

"Wow..." Lithuania mumbled.

"Yes. Do not mind her. She is just a stubborn bitch," Cze said, emotionlessly.

"O-Okay..." Lithuania said, nervous.

"Anyway, let us gather up. Why don't you stick with me?" Cze asked.

"Yeah... Sure, why not..." Lithuania mumbled.

Cze smiled at Lithuania, and they both went to gather their armor and weapons.

North Korea and China stood side-by-side, all suited up. They were waiting for the others to get ready, their guns slung over their shoulders.

"Those worthless beings from England's alliance should prepare for their death. They should know that they will all be dead very soon," North Korea said, laughing.

"Yes..." China mumbled. "I don't know why they even bother trying."

They both had a laugh, and looked around, realizing that the others had all gathered up beside them.

Russia threw one last glance at the clock before joining his alliance. Nine fourty-five.

_England Alliance_

"Is everybody here and ready?" England asked. Everybody nodded.

"They are coming..." Iceland mumbled, standing behind Norway and Denmark.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Norway said, then extended the cross hairpin from his hair.

"Err... You can't wear it during battle?" Denmark asked.

"Watch," Norway snapped. The cross slowly extended in size until it reached the height of his sides. The tips were sharp and narrow, looking as if they were daggers.

"Whoa," Denmark mused, staring in awe along with Iceland. "You never said you could do that!"

"...It never came up..." Norway muttered.

"Okay, enough!" England shouted at them.

"They are here..." Japan mumbled, hearing running footsteps.


	5. Breaking The Habit

**Woot woot woooooot. I'm hyper and and and I'm slightly depressed and DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD OF A COMBINATION THAT IS? **

**Anway...**

**I thank you for your awesomeness, favoriters! ^^**

**And of course I thank my dedicated reader and good friend, Rosa.**

***Sniffle***

**xD enough with the sappy movie crap! On with the story~~~**

_Canada_

It wasn't long before Canada and Guatemala reached America, but when they looked around, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Dear, God..." Guatemala muttered.

Basically, poor America's home was obliterated. Buildings were left in ruins, fires were everywhere, people lay dead in the streets. Canada stared, horrified.

"C-Canada..." Guatemala stuttered, turning to look at him.

Canada took a long breath, and closed his eyes, "It's okay... I'm okay... America will be okay..." He chanted to himself.

Guatemala frowned, then balled her fists. "Let us take care of the people who did this to him..." She whispered.

Canada nodded in agreement and they both broke into a run.

"Hey," Canada exclaimed, skidding to a stop. "I see them."

Guatemala stopped as well, hiding behind Canada.

"Well, that takes care of this place," one of the men said with a laugh.

"They didn't even see it coming!" Another one shouted, chuckling.

Guatemala angrily mumbled, "Ooh, those b-"

"Shh!" Canada tried to warn her, but it was too late.

"Hey, you two!" One of the guys yelled, "What are you doing here?"

Canada gaped at them, but eventually pulled up enough courage. "We are here t-to kill the people who did this to my brother..."

The men looked at eachother, then laughed, "Is that so?"

Canada nodded slightly, gulping.

"Well, we can't have that..." The man continued. He and his friends all pulled out guns and rifles.

Guatemala glanced at their weapons and started cowering behind Canada.

This was a position that Canada dreaded to be in. Obviously he didn't want to harm these people; it wasn't part of his nature. But they were the ones who put America is a state of devistation, and that was the picutre he needed to focus on. Guatemala stopped her quivering to glance up at Canada, and she frowned.

"Canada, you can do this..." She mumbled encouragingly. "Prove them wrong."

Canada looked slightly shocked at her sudden boost of encouragement, but took her words in hand. With trembling hands, he reached into his pocket, and took out an unused knife.

"Oh, boy's got a knife!" One of the men said, cackling.

This made Canada slightly mad.

"I'm not usually a violent person... And I really hate that you're bringing out the worst in me..." Canada said, his eyes darkening. "But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean."

The men suddenly shut up and stared at him, confused. "Wh-"

Canada lunged at them, violently thrashing the knife into their skin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so now I'll go back to the actual fighting. I know I've kept you waiting long enough. x3 So sorry that their isn't really a lot I can do with Japan and China yet.**

_World War III _

_"They are here..." Japan mumbled, hearing running footsteps._

_England nodded and made a hand signal, meaning 'go.'_

_Everybody's animal instincts took over. _

_It was no longer brothers and brothers._

_It was no longer friends and friends. _

_It was war._

_Japan's POV_

Of course it had to be his brother. He hoped it could've been someone he didn't know, but here he stood, watching his dear brother angrily charge at him. He should have known from the start that it would be like this.

They now stood face to face, blankly staring at each other.

"So this is how it is?" Japan asked.

"Shut up," China hissed. He then shot his gun at Japan, a bullet riveting quickly. Japan intelegently swerved.

"Why?" Japan asked, slashing his sword at China.

China yelled out as the blade dug into his arm, but he took a breath and shakily spoke, "Because you're nothing to me."

"Nothing?" Japan asked, pulling the blade out.

Regaining his balance, China cocked the gun. "Nothing. You're worthless to me."

Japan sadly whipped the gun out of his hand with his sword. "I don't understand..."

"What's there to be confused about?" China shouted, grabbing for his gun, "You are _nothing_!"

Japan pushed China to the ground and towered his sword over China's neck. "You are not being yourself..."

China stared, at Japan's weapon in sheer terror.

"Is this what happens during wars? You lose all your sanity?"

"I am perfectly sane!" China screamed.

"You'd kill to save his life... You'd kill to prove to me that I'm nothing to you..." Japan mumbled aimlessly.

"Who is 'he'?" China asked.

"Brother... I love you, brother..." Japan told him sadly, positioning his sword for the final attack.

_BAM._

There was a loud bang of a gun, and Japan's sword clattered harmlessly to the ground.

_Cze and Lithuania's POV_

"So, you are aiming for...?" Cze asked Lithuania as they swiftly ran at the opposing countries.

"I am being forced to aim for Poland..." Lithuania sighed.

"Oh, I see... I am sorry..." Cze sincerely responded. "I know him well."

"Huh? Is that so?" Lithuania asked.

Cze slightly nodded, the wind whipping her hair back as she ran. "He lives close. On other matters, are you all right with going after Poland? You could always disobey... In the end, it will not matter."

"Um... Y-Yeah, I'm fine with it..."

"Pravada vitezi..." Cze muttered.

"What?"

"Pravada vitezi. Erm... 'truth prevails.'"

"Oh, I see..." Lithuania said. "I truly am okay with it. I suppose I can then get him back for being arrogant in my times of need..."

Cze kept quiet for a while, then spoke firmly, "I do not wish to do this. I quite frankly would rather turn around right now. But, alas, Slovakia has made me promise. And I cannot break a promise."

Lithuania understood, and soon came to a stop. "So, this is where we will be parting."

"It seems so. Be careful, Lithuania. I wish to see you on the other side," Cze yelled, while running into the mess of what was once labled the "beautiful world."


End file.
